beyondstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cruiser
Cruisers are essential part of the Beyond the Stars gameplay. Each player controls a captain, together with their crew and the cruiser itself. There are also limited amount of cruisers in Haven's dockyards, but if players run out of cruisers, then they are unable to combat the Xor Hierarchy at all, likely leading to a defeat. Each cruiser class has following attributes: * Speed * Armor (Command Bridge, Life Support, Engine, Weapon Control, Hull) * Number of Specialist slots * Crew casualty tolerance * Module Slots * Special rules * Basic Weapon In addition all Cruisers have Morale and Leadership, which are set to 1 by default. Manufacturing Cruisers Cruisers cost 4 Rare Elements and 1 Fusion Core, but due to Military Focus, first cruiser constructed each Civilization Phase costs only 2 Rare Elements and 1 Fusion Core. One Engineering point is also required for each Cruiser. Note that Policy Free Labor removes Military Focus. In Combat During combat each cruiser can perform a move or action (such as attack) in either order. When cruiser takes damage, roll hit die for each point of damage to see what part of the ship is struck. If there are armor points left, deduce them first. When first hit part has its last armor point reduced, it suffers battleshock. Further damage to the part causes roll on Internal Damage Table. Battleshock table: * Command Bridge: The cruiser is Shaken. * Life Support: Roll a D10. ** 10: ** x-y: ** z-y ** 1: * Engines: Immobilization. * Weapon Control: Disable Weapons. * Hull: -2 Movement points, and -1 to Hit during next activation. Vigilante-Class Cruiser The basic cruiser variant. Players start with 3 vigilante-class cruisers, and by default all new cruisers are of this variant. Speed: 4, Armor: (2/1/2/2/2), Specialist: 2, Crew Casualty Tolerance: 3, Module Slots: 6 Gauss Cannon: 1 Range, 3 Attacks, 9+ to Hit. Assault-Class Cruiser More advanced cruiser variant, with slightly different role in combat. Its basic weapon is slightly better, and other stats bit modified. Players start with just one assault-class cruiser, and requires technology to manufacture/convert more assault-class cruisers. Speed: 4, Armor: (1/1/2/2/3), Specialists: 1, Crew Casualty Tolerance: 3, Module Slots: 5, +1 Evasion, +1 Evacuation Missile Pod: 2 Range, 2 Attacks, 8+ to Hit, +1 Critical Range Unity-Class Cruiser The most advanced and specialized cruiser variant. A single unity-class cruiser can be obtained if you collaborate with the Maz'Or Insurgency. However if it is lost, it cannot be replaced by any means. The unity-class cruiser has much better armor (with the odd engine weakness), good starting weapon and can divert power to fire twice or move faster than other ships. However if comes with a cost of utility: The ship cannot bring specialists, has limited number of module slots, weak crew casualty tolerance (mostly mitigated by huge armor), causes additional Supply Deficiency and lower speed when attacking. All in all, the ship is more powerful but also somewhat difficult to use effectively. Be careful you can only get one ever, if you break it there is no replacement. The ship will not appear on all playthroughs. Speed: 2, Armor: (3/3/1/2/4), Specialists: 0, Crew Casualty Tolerance: 2, Module Slots: 3, +1 Supply Deficiency, Divert Power: May Immobilize in order to fire with 2 different weapons. May Disable Weapons in order to gain +3 to Speed this turn. Maz'Or Hellcannon: 1 Range, 2 Attacks, 7+ to Hit, +1 Damage. Attacking Weakpoint gives additional +1 to Damage.